bad day
by vix8
Summary: Elliot's having a bad day. OE
1. Chapter 1

(9 o-clock)

Elliot walked into the office looking quite horrible. "Hard night", Olivia said laughing quietly to herself. "No, no I just look like this every morning", Elliot said in a sarcastic tone. "Funny" Olivia replied, the captain said that we were going on a road trip, so we can check out these leads on a cold case that came up the other day. So we had to go home and pack. You'll need cloths for about three days and we'll meet back here at 12 noon ok. "OK, see you then", Elliot said in a quite annoyed voice.

(12 o-clock)

"Hey El are you ready" Olivia said cheerily. Elliot grunted and walked out to the car. This was very unusual for Elliot. Usually he would greet her and chat but today he was acting really rude and very obnoxious. Olivia went out to her car and grabbed her things and walked over to Elliot's car which they were off obviously taking because Elliot was sitting in the drivers seat beeping the horn, trying to hurry her up. She rushed over. She jumped in the passenger's seat. "Right lets go" she said trying to ignore how rude he was being towards her. "Finally! we're never going to get there if you're going to hold us up like this" he said in a nasty tone. "We're only 5 minutes late don't worry El", Olivia replied shocked.

Driving down the highway Elliot was driving at 140 k/h in an 80 k/h zone. "El could you slow down a bit I feel a bit sick" said Olivia. "No! We need to check into the motel before 5 pm or we'll lose our room, so shut up and let me drive" Elliot spouted at Olivia. At this Olivia was extremely shocked and was ready to scream her lungs out at Elliot but being the controlled person she is she just ignored him again. As they pulled up to the motel he swore at least three to four people, pulling the finger a few times and beeping the horn. "Calm down El" Olivia said she was still trying to figure out why he was being such an ass hole.

He pulled up in the car park. Swore a few times and raced into the motel. Olivia was left to carry all the bags in. She struggled into the motel with all bags and found Elliot yelling at the lady at the desk. She put the bags down and rush over to see why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok thanks to everybody who reviewed. You guys are great. Thanks again Vix!_

_Oh and I don't own any SVU stuff I wish I did but I don't_.

_This next chapter is a bit longer._

"Elliot what are you doing", said Olivia. She was so confused he was acting like a total bastard and she didn't know why. "What am I doing! what am I doing I'm trying to get us a room because we are half an hour late no thanks to you and now this bitch is telling me that we have to wait an hour for a room to become free", Elliot yelled at Liv. Then he turned around to have another go at the lady behind the desk and Olivia stopped him. "Elliot I'll handled this you go sit down and wait", Olivia replied as politely as she could considering how pissed off she was with him. He gave her a dirty look then went and sat down on the seats over in the corner..

"Ok so sorry about my partner he's a little stressed", she said looking over towards him she knew something was wrong. "Ok, so why do we have to wait an hour for a room" said liv taking a deep breath. "Well madam because you were half an hour late, we had to give away your room. We are very sorry and considering your circumstances", she said nodding towards elliot , "We pittty you so if you'll take a seat we'll get a room A.S.A.P sorry for the in convenience and I hope your stay is as pleasurable as it can be", she said as she gave elliot another glance. "Thanks and I'm really sorry about him. I'll try and keep him under control", said Olivia and she gave the lady a look that thanked her for being so understanding and not kicking them out.

"Ok, Elliot we have to wait an hour give or take ten minutes so I'll grab our stuff and bring it over here, if you can manage to get up and help that would be a lot of help", she through at him. He gave her another dirty look and got up to help her. They walked to get the bags and pick them up. When they got back to the seats elliot dumped his bags down and slumped back into his chair. They sat in a tense silence. Olivia was trying to work out why elliot was being such a bastard.

An hour later

"Excuse me but there's a room free if you would like to go up there", said the same lady as before. "Yeh that would be great thanks", Olivia replied politly, "What's the room number". "Room 34 floor 45", said the lady. "Great", said liv relived that they wouldn't have to sit there any longer. She turned to tell elliot but her was already on his way up to their room. Fine she whispered to herself as she raced to catch up with him.

The room was great it had one room with two single beds, a tv, two sets draws and the bath room was nice it had a shower, a bath it had everything. Their room was fgreat and now after they settled in it was olivia's job to find out just what was wrong with elliot.

_Hope you guys like it vix._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey sorry bout the wait I hope you like the new chapter_

_Luv ya all Vix_

"So were do you think we should start out tomorrow El?" said Olivia trying to keep the piece.

"I don't know. Go get the case file out and we'll see", said Elliot like he didn't even want to give Olivia the time of day.

"Ok", she said gritting her teeth as she got increasingly pissed of with him. She got the file and they tried to figure out where to start.

They finally found a place to start their investigation tomorrow after about twenty minutes of disagreeing. "Ok so we are going to start at the apartment block on Main Avenue?" Olivia confirmed with Elliot.

"Yes Olivia that's were we'll start tomorrow", Elliot bit back with a voice that hurt Olivia. It was like he was talking to a naughty child.

"Elliot don't talk to me like that", she said to him being cautious not to set him off.

"Like what Olivia?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Like I'm a naughty child, you have to discipline, I'm your partner not one of your kids", she scoffed back.

"Well if you're going to act like a child then why not? You've been getting on my nerves all day", Elliot shouted at her. He was getting very close right in her personal space, right up in her face.

At this comment Olivia was so angry she could bearly control herself.

"What I've been acting childish? No way Elliot you can't pin this on me you have been irritable all day yelling at anyone who gets in your way you've been a total idiot", Olivia was yelling at him now, she stepped back a bit so he wasn't right in her face.

"How could he call her childish when he's been treating her like a piece of shit on his shoe", she thought to herself.

"What? You little bitch you don't know anything about me", he screamed as he took another step forward, now he was yelling right in her face things that hurt her like "you shouldn't be in this job", 'I hate you I hope you turn out just like your mother". As he came closer and she backed right back into the wall. As her back hit the wall.

She suddenly pushed him. "Don't you ever talk to me like that, I can't take it any longer", she screamed at him then ran off to the bath room tears running down her face.

Elliot was shocked he didn't know what to do so went to the bath room door. "Olivia", he said softly checking that the bath room door was lock and yip it was. "What do you want?" she said in a harsh voice.

"Olivia please come out", he said in that same soft voice as before.

"Just leave me alone you don't have the right to treat me like that Elliot and it wasn't just before ether, you've been treating me like shit all day", she said her voice was very shaky.

Then he heard the bath room door "click" and Olivia emerged. It looked like she had been crying. She was standing over by one of the beds.

"There I came out", she said trying hard not to burst.

"Olivia come here", Elliot said opening his arms out to Olivia.

"No you can't just pretend everything's alright Elliot. Something's the matter with you or you just hate me, I don't know, you tell me", she yelled at him but by the end of the sentence she was whispering. Getting herself back together as she sat on the bed. Olivia was now too angry to cry.

"Olivia there's nothing wrong with me I'm fine", he said with a frown on his face. "So you hate me then tha….." Before she could finish he cut her off "Olivia I don't hate you, so just leave me alone", he said end with a brisk short tempered voice as he walked away.

"Here we go again putting up your walls I'm your partner I see what you see, you can tell me anything", she said.

He turned around and he had tears welling in his eyes. "I left her Livia", he said looking me in the eye. "Who? Kathy" she said surprised. "Yeh when Cragen sent me home early yesterday, I caught her cheating on me, I slept in a hotel last night and when I went home this morning to get me stuff, the only person in the house that would talk to me was Kathleen, I asked Dicky a question and he told me I was a home wrecker and that he hated me, Kathleen told me that Kathy told them it was all my fault that the family has broken up. Kathy told me she stopped loving a long time ago and she is happy with Fred she wants a divorce and wants full custody of the kid. "It broke my heart when Dicky told me those things, and I knew Kathy wasn't happy but I never thought she would cheat on me. We've been having problems for a while now and just last week I broke four of fingers on my right hand when I punched my locker last week", he held up his right hand to show her his broken fingers that were taped up, "and the weight of our job is getting to me I can't take any more I thought I could but I can't, help me Liv your all I have left", he was standing next to the bathroom door with his eye on the floor.

"Oh El", Olivia said she. She didn't know what to say she just walked over him and pulled him into a tight hug. His legs gave way and they slid down the wall to the floor as they sat on the floor. Elliot began to shake. He rested his forehead on her shoulder just before the crock of her neck.

Olivia felt his tear seep through her blouse as she rubbed his back soothingly and rocked back and forth.

Saying things like it's alright, let it all out, well get through this, and don't worry.

About ten minutes later.

Elliot slowly become calm and Olivia loosened her hold on him. So she could look at his face. "Elliot you need to go to bed, you look so tired", Olivia said with a soft calm voice. So they got up and Elliot walked over to his bed on the right. He fell on to the bed and went straight to sleep but not before he said, "I'm sorry Olivia for the way I've been acting, you're a wonderful person, Thank you. Sweet dreams Liv". "Good night Elliot", she replied.

_Hope you guys like it. If you want me to do another chapter tell me and I'll do one. You gotta let me know, what you guys want. Ok thankz for all the reviews there great. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this is only going to be very short. So keep reviewing and I'll right soon more soon._

2 o-clock the next morning

Ring, ring. The sound of the phone woke Elliot up. "That's yours Elliot", said Olivia with a sleepy voice. So Elliot got up to answer his phone "Stabler", "yes", "what", "I'll be right there", Elliot's voice turned from sleepy to worried. "What is it Elliot", said Olivia. "We need to go to the hospital, get some cloths on, I'll tell you on the way", Elliot said as he put his pants on. "ok", she said. They got dressied and hurried down to the car. Elliot's hands were shacking hard so Olivia snached the keys off him and started the car. They drove off towards the hospital.

In the car, on the way.

"Who was on the phone, why are we going to the hospital" Olivia said with a worried voice. "It was Kathy on the phone and Kathleen's in the hospital. "What", she said.

_Ok so that's it for now sorry it's so short_.


End file.
